List of Transformers: GX Characters
The list of characters of the Cartoon Network series, ''Transformers: GX''. Autobots Main Autobots (Team Prime) * Optimus Prime: The heroic and brave kind-hearted leader of the Autobots, the son of previous Autobot leader, Sentinel Prime, who was train by him of being a leader. He vow to ended Megatron's reign of terror and being peace to Earth, Cybertron, and the entire galaxy. He transforms into a semi-trailer truck while the trailer become his jetpack/backpack. Voiced by Brian Bloom. * Bumblebee: The youngest member and scout of the team, while he's a bit cocky and a little bot hotheaded, he does to have a good heart and seeking to proven himself worthy from the eyes of his teammates, even Optimus, which can sometimes take ricks that put him in danger from times to times. He transforms into a sports car. Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. * Ratchet: The team's top medic, despite of him being grouchy, from times to times, he's willing to help out his fellow teammatse and fix them when they get a bit badly hurts during the battlefields. He transforms into a ambulance. Voiced by Tom Kenny. * Hoist: The team's top scientist and Ratchet's friend, a Brooklyn-accent Autobot who is smart and relies on thinking before going into the battlefields. He transforms into a tow truck. Voiced by Marc Thompson. * Star Saber: The team's aerial expert and master swordsbot, he's loyal, sometimes a bit brash, sometimes thinking a attack, and a little bit curious about humankind. He transforms into a jet fighter. Voiced by Phil LaMarr. * Ironhide: The team's weapons expert, Optimus' closest friend, Hoist and Ratchet's partner, and one of the Wreckers, he helps Hoist of building new weapons for his comrades. He transforms into a pick-up truck. Voiced by John DiMaggio. * Hound: The team's scout and recon soldier who create highly realistic holograms to trick the enemies, he sometimes secretly wishes to be a human due to Cybertron no longer interest him anymore. He transforms into a jeep. Voiced by Jeremy Shada. Elite Guards * Wreckers * Dinobots * Aerialbots * Technobots * Protectobots * Other Autobots * Ultra Magnus: * * * * * * * Alpha Trion: * Sentinel Prime: Decepticons Main Decepticons (Nemesis Crew) * Megatron: The main antagonist of the series, the evil, deadly, ruthless, shameless, and hungry for power leader of the Decepticons, after being freed, he brutally killed Sentinel Prime and begin having strong a rivalry with Optimus, after encountering him, after crashes into Earth. He believes that human are too inferior, weak, and pointless to lives and should be destroy and also he hate having failures from his minions. He transforms into a tank. Voiced by Clancy Brown. * Starscream: The series' secondly main antagonist, the Decepticons' treacherous air commander/second-in-command who seek to overthrow Megatron and become the new supreme leader of the Decepticons when he see him not worthy to led the Decepticons. Despite of him being both a coward and a smartmouth, he's a failed strategist. He transforms into a jet fighter. Voiced by Mark Hamill. * Soundwave: The Decepticons' communications officer who is completely dangerous loyal to Megatron, he also has both a photographic memory and good hacking skills. He transforms into a boombox. Voiced by Frank Welker. ** Ravage: One of Soundwave's minion/partner, he has great tracking skills and summon a rocket launcher from his upper chest. He transforms from a disc to a panther. Voiced by Frank Welker. ** Laserbeak: One of Soundwave's minion/partner, he serve as the eyes and ears and attack his enemies with laser eyes and also has x-ray vision. He transforms from a disc to a bald eagle. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. ** Rumble: One of Soundwave's minion/partner, he create tremors when in the battlefields who is clam and collective, like Soundwave' he has a photographic memory. He transforms from a disc to a robot. Voiced by Scott Whyte. * Tankor: The Decepticons' military expert and the second strongest Decepticon who is a skilled strategist, more serious focused on every given missions and relies on strategies and tactics to defeat his enemies rather than brute force. But, he can be really ticked out when he plans failed and can do anything he can to get his ways. He transforms into a tank. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Blackout: The Decepticons' brute and Megatron's bodyguard, despite of him having incredible strength and awesome firepower, he is matched by his low intelligence and can sometimes screw thing ups from times to times. He transforms into a helicopter. Voiced by Noah Nelson. * Barricade: The Decepticons' scout, hunter, and interrogator, he learned of how to take care of himself and interrogates any captured enemy of anything that the Decepticons and he's also good at shooter. He transforms into a police car. Voiced by Jess Harnell. * Shockwave: Insecticons * Vehicons * Constructicons * Combaticons * Stunticons * Other Decepticons * Sideways: * * * * * * Humans Main Humans * Spike Witwicky: The Autobots' human ally, an young 11-year old boy who * Clancy Witwicky: * Judy Witwicky: * Carly Spencer: * Chip Chase: Other Humans * Mini-Cons Autobots' Mini-Cons * Decepticons' Mini-Cons * Other Mini-Cons * Leader-1: The supreme leader of the Mini-Cons, Other Transformers *Unicron: *Nemesis Prime: *Stinger: Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Characters Category:Character List Category:Lists